This invention relates generally to hydrostatic transmissions and similar hydraulic devices. This invention also relates to the design of filters and more particularly, to the design of an internal filter used with such devices and to the design of a fluid flow path from the filter to an inlet of a hydrostatic transmission center section, either directly or by means of a charging pump.